Hetalia Answers Your Questions
by AbboTheLibrarian
Summary: Haven't you ever wanted to ask a character from Hetalia anything? Well nows your chance! Just ask any outlandish question in the reviews! Rated t for any Francis related "accidents" I don't own Hetalia.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Hetalia and I hope you all know that! :D Now go forth my lovely lovables and ask outlandish or random questions to the characters of Hetalia. _

**Italy: Ve~ Oh, Ciao everyone! I'm Italy from a popular show called Hetalia, now this crazy fan of said show has asked us to answer any questions you have for us-**

**Germany: Italy! What are you doing; I thought Abby had asked us to answer questions!**

**Italy: But, Doitsu, I'm introducing the story! For people to ask questions, they need to know what the story is about first, don't they? **

**Germany: I guess you're right *faces screen* you, yes you, do you have any questions for any Hetalia character in the series? **

**Japan: Manga or Anime, Germany-san?**

**Germany: Oh, Japan, good timing; ah, I believe it is both the Anime and the manga. **

**Korea: Oh good! That means I'll be able to answer questions, da ze! ^-^**

**Germany: Korea, get out of here we were explaining, something very important.**

**Korea: y-you mean I-i-I'm not important, da ze?**

**Germany: No Korea…uh, Italy take over.**

**Itayl: Ve~ **

***America pops up***

**America: Hey you guys just ask some questions in the reviews to any character and we will answer them! Every Chapter will have up to 5-10 questions depending on how many we get. See ya later! *slurp***


	2. Chapter 2

These are submitted from: Animechibi3333

1: Turkey, if Greece wore a dress do you think you'd mistake him for his mama and rape him? 8D *trololo*

_No, I don't believe I would…although he does strike an amazing resemblance to her. *manly tear*_

2: China, WHY YOU NO LOVE KOREA?

_Well I don't hate him if that's what you think… He's just…it's complicated, aru._

3: Japan... *poke* You feelin' awkward yet?

_Please refrain from any physical contact please, or I will have to resort to drastic measures._

4: Romano, you are probably the most tsundre character known to man, what are you going to do now? *holds microphone*

_Get that damn thing out of my face! I don't even know what you're talking about._

5: England, do your eyebrows ever mate?

_Bloody hell, woman! What kind of question is that? Why can't anyone ever be normal and ask me how my day was!_

6: Korea, can I adopt you?

_YOU DEFINETLY ORIGINATED IN KOREA, DA ZE! O3o~ 3_

7: Hong Kong, who is a better parent, England or China? And who is the better bro, America or Korea?

_Better parent? Hm, well England doesn't let me set of firecrackers on his eyebrows and China doesn't like it when I draw…why can't they both just let me be? Better bro…or is the question better partner in crime?_

8: Iceland, why do you hide your Icelandic passion? We all know you have it.

_I don't hide anything; you all aren't looking hard enough._

9: Norge, why're you so mystical? o-o

_Mysticality? It's in my blood._

10: Germany, I was reading the actual story of Hansel and Gretel ad there's a part where Hansel has to get three golden hairs of the devil, and your hair reminds me of that. No question there. Just thought you'd like to know. :D

_I don't know whether to be offended or thank you…._

11: Italy AND Romano, I am pale and have blue eyes, yet I am Italian. AM I STILL ACCEPTED?

_Ve, of cours-_

_Romano: NOH! _

AND FINALLY!

12. Shinatty-chan, So…how's China doing?

_Oh, you know he's doing good; he tried a new toothpaste this morning. I think it was a nice choice for him. … Shinatty-out. *peace*_


	3. Chapter 3

Submitted by: Ellie

England: How was your day? Fantabulous? Wonderous? Awesometastic? Or perhaps some other compound word that doesn't exist...yet.

_Why thank you for asking, but I must say it was fantastic, I figured out a very charming scone recipe that had a lot of flavor packed into a little-_

_America: No Ellie! Don't even try to try it! He tricked me and it's about as bland as a-_

_England: Shut your face you wanker!_

_America: Drop dead England! Ellie, ignore him let's move onto my question shall we?_

America: Have you ever entered one of those hotdog eating contests?

_Actually I have, it was totally AWESOME! I ate 17 then barfed them all right back up on the guy next to me, who in turn barfed his 19 on the next guy and so on. It may sound disgusting, but it was one of the most entertaining times of my life. You should join me in a contest sometime! :D_

Germany: I swear you're a male model. There's no way you're not. You have too many dramatic poses, and you always have a serious face...so, did you ever think there was more to life than being really really ridiculously good-looking?

_I uh…I believe in hard work and I think…you think I'm handsome?…I mean…do I really have that many dramatic poses? I guess it's just to emphasis on what I'm talking about._

_Italy: how about another look at #12, Doitsu! _

_Germany: *facepalm*_

_Italy: Ve, that's the one! Isn't in lovely, Ellie?_

Italy and Romano: Hello! :D

_Romano: Oh finally, someone who isn't shoving stupidity down my throat! _

_Italy: Ciao! _


	4. Chapter 4

Submitted by: Transylvania Crina

America- Did you know that I don't own an American flag? :D I own a German, French, British, Japanese, Italian, Canadian, and RUSSIAN flag! And yes, I'm American.

…_How could you? D:_

Greece- My aunt had 27 cats.

_*eyes widen slightly* Please, do show me the way to your aunt's house…Do you think she would be mad if I maybe…took one?_

Russia- I don't get why everyone's so scared of you. I LOVE you! *opens arms for hug*

_Ahh, finally one who is right in the head, da? *hugs* You become one now, da? *kolkolkolkol*_

Germany- Here! Have a cupcake! *hands you cupcake* Don't worry. It's not drugged~

_Uhh…*examines cupcake* Thank you, I'd give you some of my wurst if I had some right now._

England- *puts Pirates of the Caribbean music on loop* :D

_Oh lord…. *next 30 mins* ..it's so repetitive…. *next 1 hour* make it stop… *5 hours* Hmm…it's kind of catchy… *next day* It reminds me of the hunt! __***manly tears***__  
><em>  
>Sweden- Do you know the muffin man?<p>

_I 'm th' muf'n m'n._

Spain and Romano- I have 5 dozen tomatos in my back yard. :3 

_Me gusta_

Korea- I'm just gonna kidnap you 'k?

DA ZE! ^-^

France- So... Why exactly did the chicken cross the road? Really?

_To get to my house obviously. And if I were you, I would follow the chicken's lead, ohonhonhonhon~~_

Hong Kong- *sighs* Just hug me

…_*is hugged* …I can respect this._


	5. Chapter 5

Submitted by Cosmicnerd

I have some questions i would love you to answer

_Ve~ And we would love to answer them!_

Iceland and Hong Kong- :o would you go on a date with each other

_*looks at each other* _

_Hong Kong: Scandinavian…_

_Iceland: Asian…_

_Both: *shrug* Maybe…_

_Hong Kong: it would make nice artwork…he should be my model next time._

- will you make me pasta pleaseee! :3

_Ve~ Of course! If you want, I'll give you a good Bolognese recipe! _

Germany- do you still have herr stick?

…_I had forgot to feed mien shticky friend…he isn't with us anymore. Thanks for bringing it up._

Korea- Do you and America have a Bromance?

_Korea: Eh, he just so blonde…I mean, I guess if you think claiming his breasts makes it a bromance._

_America: I…I don't even-_

_Korea:DA ZE! O3o_


	6. Chapter 6

Submitted by: Auni-chan

England: I fricken love you so much! And I wanted to ask you how your day was! I hope it is good! *blushes* And iggy, you are really handsome, and I love your eyebrows! ^/^

_*blushes* I thank you, I uh…My day was pretty good actually._

Prussia: Why so awesome? (I must say you are really freaking awesome.)

_Kesesesese, I was born that way!_

Switzy: Do you have feelings so Lili? Cuz you two would look really good together! *ducks* don't shoot me!

_I..i couldn't d-do that, she's like my sister and I have to protect her! *flustered*_

Russia: VODKAAAAAA~ Come ere and give me a hug! Don't be jealous England! *sticks out arms to Russia and tongue to England*

_Russia: Da comrade! Everyone becomes one! _

_England: *appalled* Well, I never…_

France: I would like to visit you sometime, that would be cool! *evil smirk*

_Ohonhonhonhonhon, we would have so much fun! Oui, Mon Charie~_

America: Hey! I live in America! You are the hero man! So freaking cool! High five? :)

_*high five* AWWW YEAH! *bro hug*_

Japan- Hi Japan how are you? I hope your doing well! Let's go out sometime okay? Visit a shrine or something? That would be cool! ;)

_*flustered* That would be nice, thank you for the offer._

Italy: PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *huggles* your so cute! Don't let Germany overwork you, he writes about you in his diary you know? ( I love you to Germany! I love blue eyed blonde people! Plus Italy says you have nice cheeks ;))

_*hugs back* Vee~ Thank you, bello~ Doistu has a diary! _

_Germany: I thank you for the compliment, Auni-chan, but was it necessary to tell everyone about my journal? _

Last one: England: (sorry for 2) I love you~~~ *kisses on cheek* sorry...I couldn't resist. *looks down and fears for the worst*

_*touches place on cheek where you kissed* I uh….I…oh my… *flustered* _

_America: Oh please England, we all know you're bothered and hot now, so why don't you just find a place to just sit down and make out!_

_England: o.o I..uh.. AMERICA YOU WANKER!_

_**(A/N: Whoa, bro…you make people flustered easily…YOU HAVE A GIFT)**_


	7. Chapter 7

(A/n: I'm going to do two of them in this chapter!)

**Submitted by: Lady Hetalia**

I'm Italian, German, Russian, French, English, Scottish, Spanish, Canadian, Canadian Native-American, Japanese, and I'm an American. What do you think?

_Hungary: I think it sounds like hot fanfiction~_

_Romania: That's because you are a horny fangirl. _

_Hungary: What did you say to me? *whips out frying pan*_

_Romania: I said whatever I wanted to say!_

_Austria with much bickering in the background: *facepalm*_

Romano: *places hand on his shoulder* I hear you had a rough day. I understand your pain. Just about everyone, including my mother, is an idiot in my family.

_Finally! Someone who understands my pain!_

*hits Germany with a stick* I did it for Romano. :D

Oh no, I didn't feed mien shticky friend, and now he is coming back to haunt me!

Iceland: Where did you get Mr. Puffin?

_*shrugs* Auction? Garage sale? The wild? I honestly can't remember much, all I do remember is waking up one morning with a puffin with a charming bowtie on my head. _**(A/N: MLIA)**

**Submitted By: Sammy girl**

Romano- do u love boss Spain… if not when is he free?

_Che palle! Why would I love that tomato bastard! *flustered* and he is probably free on most Saturdays… unless you want to reach him at his Salsa/tango classes that he teaches. Those are on Mondays. Are you happy now? *mumble*…fangirls.._

Spain- can i give you a hug?

_Of course, mi amour. *hugs*_

Italy- i wanna try some of your pasta please?

_Ve~ It's a good thing I made a lot then! *starts making plates for everyone*_

Finland- why do u not love Sweden

_Well, I'm not …you know…of that persuasion; he's nice and all, but I'm just not a homosexual._

_Sweden: ;_; *intense, silent, manly tears*_

Russia- if i told you i was Belarus right now what would you do? (kekon kekon kekon)

_*hides behind upturned table* I…uhh, you do that 'marriage' thing pretty well Sammy girl, but just to clarify: Belarus hasn't created a Fanfiction account has she?_

Korea- lets go bug china together :D?

But first… *gropes your chest* YOUR BREASTS ARE MINE, DA ZE!

China- can i marry Korea?

_As long as it keeps him out of my hair, aru. And away from my chest!_

_Korea: WHY U NO LOVE ME ANIKI? TT^TT_

Greece- I am afraid of cats D: what should i do to get over my fear?

_*grabs cat and shoves it towards you* Cuddle it. Cuddle it now. _


	8. Chapter 8

Submitted by: GirlyGeek43

England: I'm a fan of monty python and I got to know, Where do you come up with this stuff? I mean a killer rabbit, coconut horses, ministry of silly walks, self-defense against fruit, dead parrot, all genius. BTW I went to Europe during my vacation and my first stop was London. I'm sorry but this was just a bad hotel I was at. I ordered dinner at the hotel and it tasted like an onion wrapped in a fried leather boot. And my mom even tried one of the scones you get the idea. But don't feel so bad it was just a bad hotel and that scone was 3 days old. I mean the weather was a relief from my summer humidity back here and it reminded me alot of Manhattan mixed with San Francisco.

_Well, I can't very well say that I get the ideas from my everyday life because that would be plain silly, but I must say that it's just a spur of the moment thing, like when someone gives America three cokes and he begins dancing on tables. And London is a beautiful city, and I'm sorry that the hotel was crappy! Those wankers should learn better service._

Finland: Speaking of Monty python did you know they made a song called "Finland?"

_Actually no! I should look it up, thanks for telling me. _

France: On vacation in Europe one of the cities on my trip was Paris. Need I say it was the highlight of the whole vacation I didn't want to leave. I mean everything was cool, I mean the tower the Notre dame, the Louvre, the food, the everything. However, do you think you could talk to your boss about smoking laws? I mean one time I was at a cafe eating with my family and my brother's friend, who's a native Parisian. And there was this guy who was smoking in front of an open window near us and the wind blew towards me and the smoke made me cough. So please, reason with your boss about smoking near cafes. I mean some tourist and natives who don't smoke could have asthma or be pregnant and it's not good for their health.

_Ohonhonhon, you hear that England; she says Paris was the highlight of her vacation!_

_England: You bloody frog! She is complaining about how all your stupid people do is smoke!_

_France: Mon charie, I promise I shall talk with my boss about it~ *ignoring England*_

Italy and Romano: Also on my trip I was in Venice, Florence, and Rome, the only problem was that it was so hot. Don't worry I'll come back one day but it will be in cooler weather. Also, I tried to take Italian class in college this year but I dropped it b/c I'm really bad at languages and it was stressing me out. Please don't hit me I mean it's not right to hit a girl.

_Italy: It's okay, bello; everyone has something that they are good at! Maybe next time you could take the class! Ve~ and then we could celebrate with some Pasta!_

_Romano: Blegh, that's why you don't go in the Summer! You always come when the temperature is perfect, not that it isn't perfect all the time! It makes the whole trip seem better! Idiots think to go when it's the most crowded, blegh! *complain complain, nag, nag*_

Austria: Is it possible that your music talent rubbed off on Italy? I mean his Eurovision entry this year was amazing. I mean that IMO should have won 1st not second.

_I was hoping that one day it would happen! I believe he got his talents from his Grandpa Rome though._

Hong kong: In the latest OVA episode you finally appear, how does it feel?

_*looks up from drawing* ….Pretty good. Screen time always feels good._

Okay this question is for every male character: Do you think there should be more female characters in the series. I mean there's only 10 so far and I feel if there were more female characters then there would be a balance. After all Germany your current boss is a woman, but hey so is Thailand's. Don't be ashamed over a female boss b/c if anyone calls you a sexist country you can just rub it in their face. Heck other characters who didn't appear yet have female bosses, Ireland, Argentina, and Brazil.

_ALL: YES! WE NEED MORE FEMALES!_

_Germany: So people will stop pairing us with other men! *pinching the bridge of his nose*_

_Italy: So there will be more pretty girls!_

_Hungary: So we can have more girl-power! And not to mention readings of doujinshi! *yaoi fangirl squeal*_


	9. Chapter 9

**Submitted by: Tears of IOTA**

Germany, if I suddenly ran up and glomped you, what would your reaction be? Oh, and can I have a hug?

_Well, I would rather you ask first, but I might pull my gun out, then see it was just you and get up awkwardly… and sure, why not. *hugs awkwardly*_

2. Russia, your pipe's no match for my chainsaw! Mwahahahahahaha!

_*kolkolkolkolkol* I believe you and I should be good friends, da? *taps pipe against hand*_

3. Romano, you're just an ass. Sorry, but it's true.

_Che palle! You can take that back! I am offended, I may be an ass, but what did I do to you? Huh?_

**Submitted by: Hetalia4ever**

Canada: Just wanted you to know I SEE YOU! (=^-^=)

_Oh I'm so happy! I was started to believe that I had turned invisible again! You even knew my name! Thank you so much!_

_Kumajiro: Who are you?_

_Canada: TT^TT it was nice while it lasted._

**Submitted by CosmicNerd (**I couldn't help but reply)

Iceland and Hong Kong- *sqees* cuuuu-tttteee

_Hong Kong: You want fan service now? *starts lifting up Iceland's shirt*_

Italy- yay thanks

_My pleasure, bello~_

Germany- NOOOO D':

_Yes, it's all true, and I believe Herr Shtick is coming back to get me for it. (A/N see chapter 7)_

Korea- yes korea,that counts as bromance owo in my book at least X3

Korea: DA ZE! *grabs America's chest*

**BROMANCE**


	10. Chapter 10 Question Notice

Dear Readers,

Hey everyone, it's Italy here! I just wanted to thank everyone for their questions and we will have a new chapter soon! Everyone just needs to wait a little bit; we are all really packed tight with our schedules!

So until further notice, we can't accept any more Questions!

So thank you for all the love and we will answer your questions soon!

Love and pasta always,

Italy Feliciano Vargas

PS: I found Germany's diary; Ve~ I'm so relieved that he thinks we are friends.

PPS: South Korea says hi and that he is thankful for all the love from you guys.

PPPS: how many times can I write the 'P' in PS, before I can't say anything else? Is there a limit?


End file.
